


Tarantism-the urge to overcome melancholy by dancing

by ShoeUntied



Series: Word and A Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, friendly fluff, otp or brotp in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: This ficlet is a first of my Word and a Drabble series. I will take a word from this list for inspiration for the fics in this series, trying to stick to 1000 words or less. This series is for practice and improving. Any and all feedback/comments are greatly welcome including constructive criticism!





	

Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing

“Come on. It’s all set up. All you have to do is stand up.” Dan pulled Phil up by his hands on to his feet, pushed him over to the DDR pad.  
“Daaa-aaan. Why are you making me do this? I am not in the mood.” A funk of unknowable origin had been hanging over Phil’s head all day. His pouting had finally got on Dan’s last nerve and Dan had taken the only logical action.  
“You have answered your own question. I can’t stand to see you like this anymore. Three rounds each. See if you can beat me.” He sat back down to await his turn.  
Moments later they were both out of breath but both in a much better mood.  
“Thank you,” Phil grabbed Dan to him round the neck and pecked him in the cheek, loud and sloppy.  
Dan’s face flushed. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This a warm-up. Again, any and all comments are greatly welcome! I will try to update the challenge weekly; look for new between Friday and Monday. Don’t expect an actual schedule though :)


End file.
